


Give Me A Better Cause To Lead

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Romance, Saving Each Other, admitting love, aeon - Freeform, aeon fluff, first "I love yous", fluffy fluff fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: Ada x Leon One-Shot inspired by the theme of surviving fallout.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 18





	Give Me A Better Cause To Lead

The very first thing Ada felt when the haze cleared was that, despite what she could have sworn she had felt, she wasn’t falling. Much to the contrary, she was distinctly aware of two strong arms around her, holding her steady. When her vision returned to her, she saw him. Leon breathed a heavy sigh of relief the second he met her eyes. Ada blinked, almost in disbelief before she tried to speak. A fit of coughs overwhelmed her, however; the smoke from the disaster must have done more of a number on her than she had thought. With a start, it occurred to her they were not in the streets nor did they seem to be in a collapsing building or in the way of frantic cars and people running for dear life. Although it was dim, she could at least tell they were in some sort of bunker.

_ Did he really save me and bring me all the way here? _ Ada could hardly believe it.  _ After all this time, he really does….he loves me. _

“You’re injured,” Leon calmly told her, setting her down on the fraying couch nearby.

“I…” Ada coughed again, but managed a bit of a smirk when she stopped. “I figured that much out for myself, Leon.”

He stared at her for a few seconds before he reached for the blanket on the table behind him. Ada did not object when he sat down next to her and wrapped it around her. She welcomed the warmth it provided. If anything, there was certainly comfort in knowing that she was safe for the time being. A slight pang of guilt washed over her when, after he seemed sure she was secure, he stood up and started to heat up a bit of tea. Ada swallowed hard. Despite everything she had told herself for so long, it was finally coming to her how much she cared about him too. He had saved her life, and more than once too. For the first time, she was absolutely certain she would do the same for him too, no matter what it would cost her personally.

“I was worried for a little you wouldn’t come to,” Leon said, stirring a little lemon juice into the tea. “I was going to move you from the floor when you did. Sorry about leaving you there for a little while, too. I had to make sure things were secure.”

“That’s fine,” She croaked out, hating the scratch to her voice. “I’d have done the same thing.”

Leon glanced to her, unable to hide his surprise. “Don’t strain yourself,” He said once he regained his composure. “Losing your voice would probably be the worst punishment for anything, wouldn’t it?”

Ada laughed a little. “Damn you, Leon,” She teased, her voice quiet. “How have you...how have you gotten to know me so well?”

“We’ve been in each other’s orbits for so long,” Leon replied, switching off the propane stove and pouring tea into two mugs. “I’d hope we know each other well by now.”

Ada smiled. “We do.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Leon shook his head, the steaming mugs in his hands as he rejoined her on the couch. “Here,” He lowered his voice when their hands brushed, a tingle running down his spine at the touch. “This should help your throat.”

“Thanks,” Ada whispered, letting her fingers linger on his for as long as she could. “I definitely need it.”

Her hands were still badly shaking as she began to sip, but they began to steady with its heat. Almost like a wave, warmth washed over her. She relaxed into it, closing her eyes and letting the sensation envelop her. Some semblance of peace began to fill her chest, and her breathing slowed just a little. Calm. It had been too long since she had felt it. After a moment, she set down the mug on the small coffee table just next to the couch. Then, her fingertips alive with an electric buzz, she reached over and rested her hand on his knee. He did not startle this time. Instead, Leon rested a hand over hers, his warm and calloused hand over her soft, frigid one. He wanted to do so much more; cup her cheek, kiss her, possibly even more than that but he did not.

_ She’s still hurt,  _ He reminded himself.  _ And who knows if she would want you? After all this time….has she ever even said it? Has she ever said she loves you? _

“Why did you do it?” Ada whispered, her thin voice cutting into the silence of his thoughts. “Why did you bother to save me again?”

Leon felt his stomach sink.  _ She doesn’t know, does she? _ He dejectedly thought.  _ She doesn’t know that I love her more than life itself. _

“Your life matters just as much as my own,” Leon finally said. “Why wouldn’t I save you?”

“It was my fault,” Ada brushed back tears from her eyes, never more angry at herself for being so upset. “I was the only reason you were there in the first place. When the bombs --”

“You didn’t cause that,” Leon shook his head. “And I would have saved you even if you had, whether or not that would have gone against my better judgement.”

Ada stared at him, her eyes widening in surprise. “You really are too kind to me,” She shook her head. “I…”

“I love you, Ada,” Leon squeezed her hand ever so slightly. “Why the hell else would I have done everything I’ve done for you?”

A painful silence followed his words. Ada swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. She had suspected as much for a while but to hear him say it was something else entirely. It pricked at her heart, and reminded her of all the times she had failed him. All the times she had taken him for granted began to swoop down on her and attack, just as vultures tore apart roadkill. For just these few seconds, her voice was gone to her. She couldn’t say anything, even though she desperately wanted to. Catching a glimpse of the hurt in his eyes, Ada shifted, cursing the pain in her mind, to tightly embrace him. Caught off guard, Leon did nothing at first. Finally, he pulled her in closer, holding onto her for dear life. Briefly, he even let himself wonder if maybe he was wrong. He hoped more than anything that he was. There had been plenty of times where he had wanted to know if she loved him. Now was no exception, though just hearing her breath and heartbeat against him made him believe she did.

_ If only she would say it...selfish as that might sound. _

“I…” Ada trailed off, feeling rather dizzy for just a moment. Closing her eyes, she spoke so softly he wasn’t even sure it was real. “I love you too.”

Leon held her tight. “Ada?”

“Yes?”

“How long did it take for you to say that?”

Ada shifted slightly to meet his gaze. “I should have said it a while ago,” She whispered. “But we both know I’ve always been too selfish too.”

“You’re not,” Leon reached up to cup her cheek. “If you were selfish, why would you admit it now?”

“Perhaps I was afraid, then.”

“I was too,” Leon shook his head. “Funny, isn’t it? Why would I be afraid of you?”

“Yes,” Ada sighed. “Why indeed…”

Leon stared at her for a long time and, then, gently kissed her. Ada kissed him back, her fingers wrapping around his tousled hair.

“I’m not going to run away from you,” She murmured, finally resting her forehead against his. “Never again, Leon. I promise.”

He smiled. “We can stay this way,” He told her, his voice a low, comforting rumble. “The two of us. Mercenaries. Heroes and thieves.”

She laughed lightly. “Heroes and thieves?” She repeated. “Life isn’t a fairytale.”

“Mercenaries it is then,” Leon chuckled. “I should have known you would prefer that.”

Ada rested her head on his shoulder, curling into him and nuzzling his neck. “You think too much sometimes,” She softly remarked. “Not everything needs a name.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Then what would you call us?”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Partners in crime,” She lightly teased. “Unless you can think of something better.”

“Hmm…” Leon mused. “I do like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Ada said, twining her hands in his. “Because you won’t get away from me so easy this time.”

Leon met her gaze with a smirk. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
